


Morning, Love (Hanceome)

by Rigel126



Series: Morning, Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Hunk gets a rather naughty surprise when he wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/gifts).



> Valentine's gift for the lovely keirdark! Originally posted on my tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/157186803328/valentine-hanceome-gift-fic-for-keirdark

“Mmm… ngh… hah…”

There was a delicious sensation emanating from Hunk’s groin which slowly lifted him out of his slumber. But it was that unmistakable, lascivious groaning voice that made his eyes pop wide open, and when they did Hunk’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

“Holy quiznak! Lance! W-wh-what are you… ?” Hunk stammered at the unbelievable sight of Lance straddling his hips, completely naked, needy and aroused.

“H-Hunk. You’re awake – ah!”

The movements of Lance’s hips sent a sharp burst of pleasure down Hunk’s erection, which was buried deep inside Lance.

“I’m sorry.” Lance half-gasped, half-sobbed. “I woke up and when I saw you getting hard – ungh! – I couldn’t stop myself – aah…” Lance rocked back and forth, trying to pleasure himself and his boyfriend.

Hunk sat upright so that he could cup Lance’s face and kiss away the tears flowing from his eyes.

“P-please, Hunk. I need it bad,” Lance whimpered.

Seeing his wiry Cuban boyfriend in such a state, feeling the throbbing pressure on his hard rod, Hunk felt his self-control rapidly slipping away. He leaned forward and kissed Lance hard. The other man squealed wantonly into the kiss, their tongues dancing the tango together.

“I’m gonna fuck you good,” Hunk promised after they broke the kiss, his voice soft but determined.

Hunk used his immense strength to lift and move Lance up and down his steel-hard cock, using the smaller Cuban man like a cock sleeve. Lance grunted and moaned with his thrust up his ass, and his body writhed in the rhythm of the fucking, while his own jutting erection dripped sticky pre on Hunk’s stomach.

Eventually, Lance became too tired to move much despite his lust, so Hunk flipped the smaller man onto his back and mounted him. Hunk pounded Lance into the bed, making the Cuban man groan and gasp at the rapturous pumping that mercilessly bruised his prostate. With his head on a pillow and his wiry, tanned physique drenched in sweat, Lance was a beautiful sight that fuelled Hunk’s lusts for him. Lance’s gym-toned muscles were also no match for Hunk’s raw strength pounding him hard and deep, making Lance’s dick throb and leak with every hard thrust he got.

When Hunk finally ran a big, callused hand over Lance’s hard cock, the roughness of his skin set the smaller man off. Lance tightened painfully around Hunk’s huge rod and he screamed through his explosive climax. He came so hard that jizz sprayed all the way up to his chin and painted streaks over his pecs and six-pack abs.

The tight contractions of Lance’s ass was also too much for Hunk to take, and the big guy howled his release as he pumped his cum deep inside his boyfriend. He barely retained enough strength to keep himself on all fours instead of collapsing right onto Lance.

After the adrenalin and excitement had died off some, Hunk rolled onto his back next to Lance, panting for breath. After some time though, Lance started chuckling, then outright laughing. “What a way to start the morning, huh?” said Lance between gasps and laughter.

Hunk chuckled in assent.

Eventually, Lance rolled over to Hunk and kissed him gently before laying his head on Hunk’s wide chest. “I love you, big guy.”

“I love you too.” Hunk hugged Lance a little closer and closed his eyes with a contented smile.


End file.
